


Atypical Alpha With Bonus Beard

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beards (Facial Hair), Communication, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heat/Rut Partners, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles doesn't like alphas. They're posturing, jacked up idiots, mostly.But then he meets Derek Hale. Who's an alpha. With a very nice beard.Exceptions might have to be made.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 434





	Atypical Alpha With Bonus Beard

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to tumblr 3 years ago. I'm catching up, I swear!

I can't thinking about how Stiles would react to Derek with that full beard. Imagine more omega!stiles. He would be in heat an entirely month

Anonymous

I think the thing about omega!Stiles is that he’s never been one for those stereotypical alphas at all. Sure, during his heats his body wants what it wants, but ask him during literally any other time he’ll always pick a nice beta or fellow omega, or, in a pinch, an atypical and less _jacked-up-testosterone-bomb_ of an alpha. 

In Stiles’ experience, alphas are more often than not complete assholes, and Stiles’ life is too short for this, frankly. 

Then, along comes Derek. He looks like every single horrible alpha stereotype. Too preoccupied with how large he can make his muscles and how tight he can make his jeans to make sure his junk is always prominently on display. Ugh. Stiles is just not into it, have some fucking tact. 

But, in spite of himself, he finds himself really loving that beard. Loving it to a point where he maybe facebook stalks Derek just a little bit. Just to check out the beard. Maybe he could make Scott try for a beard, just to have a beard in his circle of friends and maybe get over this weird beard obsession. He’d grow one himself, but past attempts had proved to a devasting degree how pathetic a beard his body can manage even under the best of circumstances. 

It gets worse, though, when he happens to end up next to Derek for a while at a casual party, and he smells _amazing_. Alphas usually smell good from sheer chemistry, but Derek is a whole other level. Stiles wants to rub himself _all over that_. 

He assumes his heat is just coming on early, and spends a weird three weeks expecting it to hit any day, only for it to not happen at all. He even goes to the doctor, who tells him his hormone levels show that his heat is on schedule to arrive a month later like expected. 

It doesn’t make sense.

Another party comes up, and Stiles subtly passes Derek a few times just to test… and yes, Derek smells just as amazing as last time.

So he’s forced to conclude that not only does he have a kink for salt-and-pepper beard (but only Derek’s for some reason. Other beards don’t seem to have the same effect, what the fuck…) but his body has also apparently decided that they have amazing physical chemistry. But the muscles alone… no, there’s no way Derek isn’t a dick, Stiles is just not getting anywhere near that. He loves himself too much, okay.

Thing is, though, heat partners are a thing, and Stiles is not an idiot. His heat-ridden self would _weep_ with joy from having Derek around to fuck him through the floor for those two-three days until he regains the use of his senses. So he sends Derek the paperwork, all nice and neutral to avoid anyone feeling pressured, and the papers come back all filled out and signed. They even match up almost exactly on the “will do, won’t do” list. Derek has a thing about his stomach being touched too much, and Stiles doesn’t want to be called degrading names. Sure, in heat he’d lap it up, but afterwards he’d feel dirty. 

Anywho, heat comes up and Stiles barely even remembers it afterwards. He’s already way into the heat daze when Derek arrives, and barely has enough sense to reconfirm his consent before it’s on. Three amazing days pass, and Stiles’ spank bank is filled for the next several years. 

Thing is, he does have vague memories of Derek being very tender and caring, and judging from the food wrappers and empty water bottles in the trash, neatly put away by the time Stiles wakes up alone on day four, Derek had been diligent in his caretaker duties as well. So he forced to admit that Derek is at least a marginally nice person. 

But he’s still a jacked up alpha, and Stiles isn’t into that. 

Except, two heats later Stiles isn’t so sure. Day three hadn’t even really been a heat for the last one, he’d been so thoroughly sated. But he hadn’t said anything when he woke up and got Derek worked up for another round, and Derek hadn’t commented on the lack of heat scent on him. It had been almost a full day of just… lounging around, having lazy sex and eating junk food. And they didn’t talk about it. 

But, as was mentioned earlier, Stiles isn’t _actually_ an idiot, despite what Lydia likes to say. So he pulls himself together and has a talk with Derek. Which ends with a date. And then another date, and oh god, only a few weeks later Stiles has to eat his words and admit to the world and himself that Derek is a completely nice guy. He does like to work out a lot, but seems mostly uninterested in how it makes his body look. He does spend quite a lot of time and product on his beard and hair, but Stiles is into that, so win/win. 

And most of all, Derek is just incredibly kind and caring, and admits to Stiles during a post-coital snuggle that he was shocked beyond belief when he presented as an alpha. He’d literally never thought it possible. 

Cue some very interesting conversations and kink discussions, and okay, Stiles is gonna marry this man, there’s literally no force on earth that can stop him. 

And they fucked happily ever after. <3  
  
End.


End file.
